Pas sur la bouche
by Lanoixdecoco
Summary: Malfoy a voulut jouer et en voila les conséquence! Après deux semaines de cohabitation forçé, Harry Potter se retrouve tranformer en petit garçon. Seul le baiser du prince des Serpentard peut lui redonner son apparence normal.
1. Toi, mon ennemis, aide moi

**Harry Potter.**

**Titre **: 'Embrasse moi'  
**Auteur **: Coco  
**Type** : Yaoi/Romance et p'être un soupçon d'un triangle amoureux...  
**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'œuvre de J.K Rowling  
**Couple** : …  
**Résumé** : Un sort qui rate… Une fenêtre ouverte… Un Potter qui passe… Qui se transforme… En un petit garçon… Dès la nuit tombé… Seul le baiser du sorcier au sort raté… Peut lui redonné sa taille original… Es tu prêt à jouer le jeu ? Toi ? Le prince des Serpentard ?

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapitre I : Toi, mon ennemis, aide moi.

* * *

_C'était une nuit sans lune, sans étoile, sans bruit, sans vent, où seul le chuchotement d'un voix grinçante et traînante, retentissait dans l'obscurité d'un ruelle humide. De ses paumes apparurent une minuscule boule brillante de mille feux, qui éclaira deux autres ombres. L'une d'entre elle redressa la tête, cachée par une large capuche noire et planta son regard dans deux yeux invisible qui le fixait. La boule de lumière devint aussi grosse qu'un poings et éclaira de sa vive lumière deux yeux à l'éclat métallique ainsi qu'une peau diaphane. Son regard resta ancré à quelque chose qui semblait invisible, mais que lui seul pouvait voir. Puis il leva le bras et referma ses longs doigts fins sur la sphère. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis un onde de force magique s'échappa de la sphère, relevant les capuches, dévoilant leurs visage… Puis plus rien. Plus aucune lumière n'éclairait c'était nuit sans lune, sans étoile, sans bruit, sans vent… Sans chuchotement…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur semblait faire le marathon et battait furieusement contre sa poitrine. Passant une main sur sa cicatrice, il gémit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une migraine lui sciait les tempes ainsi que la nuque. Prit d'une soudaine nausée, il se leva brusquement, chancelant dangereusement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol et se rendit dans les toilettes du premier étage. S'abaissant devant la cuvette, il vomit son maigre dîner. Après deux violents spasmes, il redressa la tête et s'appuya contre le mur de la salle de bain, tirant d'une main tremblante, la chaîne. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Il se redressa après cinq longues minutes, but un verre d'eau et retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Ne pouvant pas retenir un larme solitaire, il s'enroula dans son drap bleu indigo et ferma quelques instants les yeux, avant de les rouvrirent brusquement. Il s'assit sur son lit et resta un long moment les yeux grands ouvert. Ses yeux… Ils les avait déjà vu quelques part. Ainsi que se sourire arrogant. Secouant la tête, il se rallongea, l'esprit confus.

Il eut un mal fou à se lever ce matin là. Sa nuit agité, lui avait laissé de profondes cernes sous les yeux. Etant d'un geste brusque son réveil, il s'allongea sur le lit, écoutant son ventre crier famine. Après deux minutes, il se leva enfin et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son armoire et en sortit de vielles affaires, qu'il enfila. Edwige pilla dans sa cage et déploya ses longues ailes. Pourtant Harry ne lui adressa pas un regard et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné des Dursley. L'esprit toujours perdu dans son « rêve », il dut recommencer deux fois les œufs qui avait cramés et bouillent.

Regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il soupira et déposa le petit déjeuné sur la table centrale de la cuisine, avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser entrer l'air frais du matin dans la pièce. Puis les escaliers tremblèrent légèrement. Harry détourna son regard de la fenêtre se força à sourire. L'oncle Vernon ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser un seul regard et s'assit devant le petit déjeuné, enserrant ses doigts en formes de saucisses autour des couverts. Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers, se rendant directement dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit d'un geste rageur sa fenêtre et la cage d'Edwige qui s'envola jusque dans l'arbre, face à la fenêtre d'Harry.

Celui ci lui lança un regard noir et s'assit sur le rebord de fenêtre.

« Pas la peine de me n'arguer comme ça. Y a une dizaine d'arbres ici, et tu vas te poser sur celui face à moi… En quelque sorte… Je t'envie.»

Il soupira et regarda la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur son bureau. Edwige lui avait rapportée il y a de cela une semaine. Une page avait été consacrée à la famille des Weasley. Ils étaient retournés en Egypte et ils ne revenaient pas avant la rentrée des vacances. Donc dans deux semaines. Et Harry se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Seul avec les Dursley.

Allant s'asseoir face à son bureau, il ouvrit de nouveau ses affaires d'école et attrapa sa baguette, la regardant longuement. Combien de fois l'avait il déjà admiré ? Il la reposa sur son bureau et attrapa le journal qu'il ouvrit pour la neuvième fois. Relisant certains passages, il entendit le pas lourd de son cousin Dudley sur le pas de sa porte. Puis il s'arrêta et tapa avec violence la cloison, faisant vibrer le fin mur de couleur blanc.

Harry lança un regard noir à la porte et se leva d'un bond, attrapant de sa main droite sa baguette magique, puis il ouvrit violemment sa porte de chambre. Il se trouva nez à nez avec son « cher » cousin, qui affichait un sourire mauvais. Et juste derrière lui se trouvait un autre jeune homme. Potter cacha sa baguette dans son dos et reporta son regard à son crétin de cousin.

« Alors Dan, je te présente mon cousin Harry. Il est légèrement dérangé du ciboulot mais il est parfait pour le ménage et la cuisine. »

Le fameux Dan afficha un large sourire que Harry répondit par un regard noir. Puis toisant de haut en bas son cousin, il se rapprocha de lui. Mais Dudley continua :

« Si tu veux je te le loues. A bon prix, évidemment. »

Harry vit rouge et attrapa son cousin par le col de sa chemise, le regardant avec haine. Le rire aigus de Dan l'énerva encore plus.

« Dis a ton copain, que s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive une bricole, qu'il arrêté de beugler comme un âne… »

Dudley secoua violemment sa tête et regarda longuement Dan.

« A-arrête Dan. On va aller autre par. »

Dan redevint sérieux et adressa un pale sourire à Harry. Il lui fit signe de la main et descendit les escaliers. Harry relâcha Dudley qui rejoignit Dan. Le jeune Potter soupira lorsque la porte se referma sur son énorme cousin. Puis, il fit de même, mais attrapa d'un geste rageur sa valise et la posa avec brusquerie sur son lit.

Ne supportant plus cette famille qui le traitait, depuis trop longtemps, comme « une bonne », il décida de partir. De passer ses fins vacances ailleurs qu'ici. Alors il fourra ses affaires dans sa valise, ses affaires d'école et la ferma avec brusquerie. Edwige arriva à se même moment et se posa sur le bureau poussant un cris aigus. Harry lui répondit par un autre regard noir.

« Rien à faire de ce que va dire Dumbledore, je me tire d'ici ! »

Il prit sa liste de fourniture et empoigna la lance de sa valise puis descendit dans un vacarme d'enfer les escaliers. Touchant sa cicatrice qu'il lui faisait de nouveau un mal de chien, il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la rue. Edwige vint se poser sur son épaule et frotta sa petite tête contre la joue brûlante de son maître avant de pousser un petit cris. Elle s'envola et vola quelques mètres au dessus de Harry, suivant sa route…

* * *

* * *

Debout devant l'immense bibliothèque de son salon, Draco Lucius Malfoy, choisissait un livre. Pourtant, il les avait pratiquement tous lut. Alors qu'il tendit la main pour prendre un livre à l'épaisse couverture ébène, les grandes portes de chêne noires, s'ouvrirent brusquement sur son père, Lucius Malfoy. Il retira vivement sa main, comme un enfant prit en faute, puis se tourna vers son père qui délestait ses affaires à deux elfes de maison.

Sans adresser un regard à son fils, il prit un vers de vin et alla s'asseoir dans l'épais canapé de soie bleu nuit. Il but d'une traite son verre, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée. Haussant les épaules, Draco attrapa son livre, l'ouvrit et s'apprêtait à sortir du salon, lorsque la voix de son père l'interpella.

« Alors ? »  
« Alors quoi ? »  
« Comment ça c'est passé ? »  
« Comme si, cela vous inquiétait. Occupez vous plutôt de vos affaires, et laissez moi tranquille. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil et brisa son verre de cristal dans sa main. Draco regarda le sang de son père glissait le long du poignet de son géniteur pour aller s'écraser sur le beau canapé de soie.

« Je ne tolère plus que tu me parle ainsi ! »  
« Soit, alors, arrêtons de nous parler. »

Lucius serra les mâchoires et se tourna vers la grande fenêtre. Draco, quant à lui baissa les yeux vers son livre et tourna les talons, se rendant dans sa chambre. Il claquant avec violence sa porte de chambre et balança son livre sur son lit. Passant une main dans ses cheveux défait, dont quelques mèches blondes tombaient lamentablement devant ses yeux à l'éclat métallique, il s'approcha de sa fenêtre de chambre. Fixant le ciel noir, orageux, il attrapa d'un geste rageur une longue veste noire, qu'il enfila. Puis il sortit du manoir, ignorant, les appelles de son père.

Il marcha longuement dans les grandes rues du monde des sorciers et s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle coupé. Portant le poings sur sa poitrine, il gémit et baissa la tête. C'est seulement après quelques minutes d'arrêt, qu'il reprit sa route, la tête toujours baissé. Fermant les yeux, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet qui tomba à la renverse. Malfoy tomba également et se retrouva au dessus d'un jeune homme. Celui ci siffla quelque chose en Fourchelang, mais resta, sans bouger au dessous de Draco, qui redressa la tête. Il rencontra deux yeux de jade qui le fixait froidement.

« Potter ? »  
« Bouge de la Malfoy ! Tu me fais mal. Qu'est ce que tu es lourd. »

Serrant les mâchoires, Malfoy se redressa et se passa une main sur sa veste sombre. Harry se leva également mais chancela. Fermant quelques instants les yeux, il enserra avec force le poignet de Malfoy qui n'arrivait pas à le fixait puis celui ci soupira.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter? »  
« Rien, j'étais partit chercher de l'argent à la banque. »  
« Pour… ? »  
« Je me sens pas très bien… »

Malfoy regarda enfin Harry qui était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge. Légèrement inquiet, Draco se tourna et regarda longuement le visage de l'attrapeur.

« Hey ! Ca va ? »  
« Oui… C'est rien… Et puis lâche moi! »  
« C'est toi qui me tiens, crétin. Tu vas ou comme ça ? Brûlant de fièvre avec ta valise et ta liste de pour la rentrée collée à ta main ?»  
« Dis… Ca me coûte énormément de te demander ça. Tu sais on a toujours été ennemis et puis je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur depuis la première que je t'ais vu. D'ailleurs je te hais, mais ça te le sais aussi, alors je voudrais que tu ne tiennes pas compte de ça, mais je… »  
« Putain, abrège Potter ! »  
« Héberge moi. »

Draco regarda longuement Harry avant d'exploser de rire. Prit d'un fou rire, il d'ou attendre cinq bonnes minutes pour enfin regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Non. »  
« Malfoy… Juste l'histoire de deux semaines. »  
« Cherche pas, c'est non. Attends, je m'imagine trop la tête de mon père ! »  
« T'es pas obliger de te foutre de moi. Allez… s'il te plais. »  
« S'il te plais ? Bien… Sa devient intéressant là. Baise moi les bottes et après… Je verrais. »

Un mal de tête lui barrait le crâne et il était d'une humeur massacrante. De plus Malfoy ne faisait rien pour arranger cela. Agacé il attrapa le poignet de Draco et rapprocha son visage de celui qu'il détestait plus que tout.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu me dis non. C'est tout. Si je suis partis de chez les Dursley, c'est parce que j'en avais plus que marre qu'on me prenne pour le bonne de la maison… Et puis merde ! »

Draco poussa un gémissement et arracha son poignet de la poigne d'Harry. Cachant la marque rouge que venait de lui causer l'attrapeur Gryffondor, dans la manche de sa veste, il lui lança un regard noir.

« J'en ai strictement rien à faire de toi et de tes problèmes Potter. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

Draco tourna les talons et prit le chemin du manoir des Malfoy. Une pluie démentielle s'abattit soudainement sur eux et sur toute la ville. Harry abandonna sa valise et courut à la suite de Draco.

« Malfoy ! »  
« Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! »  
« Je… _Il_ est ici Draco… »

Malfoy détourna brusquement les yeux et dégagea ses cheveux qui lui collait au visage à cause de la pluie. Puis il regarda le manoir qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, puis de nouveau Harry. Le regard émeraude de ce dernier captiva une fraction de seconde Malfoy qui détourna de nouveau le regard.

« Va chercher ta valise. »

Ouvrant avec lenteur la grande porte d'entrée, Draco passa la tête, regardant s'il n'y avait personne. Une fois sur, il laissa Harry entrer qui fixait avec des yeux ronds, l'énorme lustre de cristal qui se trouvait accroché dans le hall, qui était tapissé de marbre blanc. Malfoy ferma doucement la porte et si colla quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor voulut dire quelque chose mais Malfoy déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire. Puis il le fit monter les larges marches en bois sombre et le poussa un peu violemment dans sa chambre.

Prenant soin de fermer sa porte de chambre à clé, il retira sa veste et la rangea dans une large armoire. Puis il ramassa les livres qui jonchaient le sol pour les poser sur son bureau. Une fois les livres posés sur le bureau, il se tourna enfin vers Harry qui fixai le grand lit à baldaquin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Potter ? »  
« C'est que… Je découvre ta chambre pour la première fois. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit, fixant toujours Harry qui resté comme un parfait imbécile au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu vas resté longtemps debout ? »

Mais la voix de Lucius Malfoy résonna dans les escaliers. Se redressant d'un bond, Draco serra les poings et sortit de sa chambre. Son père se trouvait en bas des escaliers, et ne se trouvait pas seul. Un homme l'accompagnait.

« Draco, je voudrais te présenter un ami à moi. Tu pourrais descendre s'il te plais. »  
« J'ai à faire là. C'est pas possible. »  
« Je te demande de descendre. »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil vers sa porte de chambre close, puis, dans un soupire, il descendit rejoindre son père. Lucius lui lança un regard noir et les entraîna dans le salon, prenant soin de fermer la porte du grand salon derrière eux.

Harry resta seul dans la chambre. Il n'osait bouger et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Puis il eut un coup sur la grande vitre. Tournant la tête vers celle ci, il aperçut Edwige. Le jeune Gryffondor se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser entrer. Il sourit et lui lissa ses plûmes trempées, puis il remarqua un petit mot accroché à sa patte droite. Après une certaine hésitation, il le décrocha et lit la seule ligne qui s'y trouvait :

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry.  
Hermione. »

Celui ci sourit et déposa le bout de parchemin sur le bureau de Malfoy. Puis son regard accrocha un carnet ébène. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de chambre et attrapa le carnet qu'il ouvrit, lisant les premières lignes de la première page du livret.

_« Je crois que maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'aurais du y penser à deux fois avant de dire « oui ». Maintenant, un lien étroit me lui avec mon père et qui m'éloigne encore plus de Harry Potter. Je crois que maintenant les choses vont se compliquer avec lui… »_

Harry haussa un sourcil, trouvant étrange que Malfoy est évoqué son nom dans ce carnet. Il le reposa, se sentant tout d'un coup très bête. C'était après tout le « journal intime » de Draco et cela ne se faisait pas, même de sa part, de lire ces pages. Alors il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit en silence, le retour de Draco Malfoy…

* * *

* * *

Harry se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, le cœur battant la chamade. Se redressant sur le large lit de deux mètres, il chercha du regard quelque chose qui lui était familier lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il se trouvait chez Malfoy. Il soupira et se leva avec lenteur, se rendant compte qu'il était seul. Poussé par le curiosité, il ouvrit lentement la large porte de la chambre et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry regarda longuement les larges marches d'escaliers avant de sortir et de descendre dans le hall. Une douce lumière s'échappait de sous la porte du salon et une voix traînante se glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du salon, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tira avec violence dans un tout petit placard. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche empêchant le cris s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Sale petit fouineur… »

Ecarquilla les sourcils, Harry croisa les yeux argentés de Malfoy.

« Oufmmf ! »  
« Oh ! Pardon, tu disais ? »  
« Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ! »

Malfoy se serra un plus contre Harry et baissa la tête pour le fixer. Le jeune attrapeur se sentit rougir. Ils étaient trop prêt… Face au brusque changement de comportement du jeune homme, Draco fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Quelque chose te tracasse Potter ? »  
« J'peux savoir ce qu'on fout là ? Dans le placard ? Et puis me colle pas comme ça ! »

Il voulut pousser Malfoy, mais comprit vite que celui ci était déjà collé contre l'autre paroi, face à lui.

« Tu vois, ce n'est voulut si je me trouve si prêt de toi, collé contre torse… Respirant ton parfum… »  
« Tais-toi… »  
« Mets y plus de conviction et j'arrête. »

Harry planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Malfoy, mais celui ci glissa, avec lenteur, ses doigts contre sa hanche, dans une caresse furtive. Harry attrapa la main baladeuse et la serra avec force, ce qui fit naître un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Puis, poussant l'audace plus loin, il glissa ses doigts fins entre ceux de Potter.

« Arrête ça. Laisse moi sortir ! Et… Et depuis quand tu es gai ? »  
« Tu vas te taire ! Si tu continus à pousser des petits cris de jeune vierge effarouchée, mon père va se poser des questions. »  
« Mais… Mais ça va pas ! Je ne pousse pas des petits cris ! »

Malfoy lui sourit et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Potter.

« Arrête de sourire… »  
« Tsss… Potty, Potty, Potty… Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise d'angoisse ? »

Harry voulut défaire ses doigts aux siens, mais Malfoy se colla encore plus contre lui et passa son autre main libre aux creux de ses reins. Devenus aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Harry baissa les yeux et regarda le torse du Serpentard se soulever de façon lente et régulière. Puis, la voix de Lucius Malfoy retentit jusqu'à nous.

« … Votre veste se trouve dans le placard… »

Tournant la tête, Harry regarda une longue veste noire accroché juste à coté d'eux. Il écarquilla les yeux, il regarda Malfoy qui était devenu étrangement silencieux…


	2. Ma Nounou est un Malfoy!

**Titre : **Pas sur la bouche.  
**Auteur :** Lanoixdecoco  
**Type:** +18 / YAOI  
**Personnage :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter, se retrouve dans cette fic.  
**Couple :** HP/DM, SB/EL, SR/L.V  
**Résumé :** Après avoir supplier Malfoy de l'héberger chez lui, celui ci à enfin accepter, mais le pire reste à venir, surtout quand Harry Potter, se fait chauffer par un sort mal préparé. Et le résultat reste… catastrophique.

* * *

Chapitre II : Ma Nounou est un Malfoy !

* * *

Fixant avec horreur la longue veste sombre qui se trouvait juste à coté d'eux, Harry se tendit et lança un regard affolé à Malfoy qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Se serrant instinctivement contre Malfoy, l'attrapeur Gryffondor fixait la porte du minuscule placard, priant de toute ses forces pour que Draco trouve une solution. D'ailleurs, il le vit sortit sa baguette magique et pousser un soupire. Il serra Harry contre lui et transplana loin de la maison, déclenchant l'alarme…

Tombant lourdement sur le prince des Serpentard, Harry poussa un gémissement. Il se redressa avec difficulté et regarda les alentours. Draco se leva quelques secondes après, secoua ses vêtements et se passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits. Posant son regard argenté sur la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux, il soupira.

« J'peux savoir ou est ce que tu nous as emmenés ? On dirait… Ton jardin ! Tu as transplané chez toi ? Dans ton jardin !»

Draco haussa les épaules, agaçant encore plus la jeune homme, qui se trouvait toujours assit dans l'herbes fraîche de la plaine. Il se releva à son tour et donna une grande claque derrière la tête de la fouine, qui se tourna d'un bloc vers le brun. Le poussant avec brusquerie, Harry trébucha. Mais avec vivacité, il se redressa et abattit violemment son poing sur le visage, aux traits fins, de Malfoy. Celui ci se retrouvant par la suite, assis dans l'herbe, le nez en sang. Il lança un regard noir au lion sauvage, qui se trouvait face à lui, le surplombant. Lui faisant un croche pied, il fit tomber Harry et monta à califourchon sur lui, s'asseyant sur ventre. Approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, il laissa son sang glisser sur le front et les joues du Survivant, serrant avec force son col. Bien que maîtrisé, Harry détestait être dominé. Alors il attrapa les longs cheveux blond de la fouine et y crispa le poing. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Malfoy, qui inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté, relâchant petit à petit son emprise sur Harry, mais il resta, assis, sur lui, enfonça avec une lenteur calculé, son genou dans son aine.

« Lâcha moi Potty ! Ou j'abîme tes bijoux de famille ! »  
« Descends de là sale fouine ! Et quand on ne sait pas transplaner ! On se la ferme ! »  
« Mais je t'emmerde ! Si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose ! Maintenant lâche moi, bordel ! »

Harry relâcha les cheveux du blond et le repoussa brusquement en arrière. Draco s'allongea sur le dos et porta sa main sur son nez ensanglanté. Poussant un gémissent, il regarda Potter se redresser et épousseter ses affaires. D'ailleurs, celui ci lui lança un regard amusé et se tourna vers la forêt qui les entourait.

« J'y crois pas… T'as transplané dans ton jardin… Dans ton propre jardin.»  
« Je t'emmerde ! Va te faire foutre ! »  
« T'es sur que tu passe bien en 7ème années ? »  
« JE T'EMMERDE ! Tu entends ça ! »

Harry se tourna lentement vers Malfoy et soupira.

« Tu es désespérant… Tu le sais au moins ça ? »

Après cette réflexion, il s'assit juste à coté du blond et se pencha vers son visage écartant avec douceur la main que Malfoy gardait obstinément sur son visage.

« Montre moi… Ah… J'ai l'impression que c'est cassé. »

Il toucha avec douceur l'arête du nez de Malfoy et fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire de nouveau. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui et regarda avec soin le visage du blond.

« Voilà. Ton nez est réparé ! Non, ne me dit pas merci. »

Malfoy se redressa et lancha un regard noir à Harry qui continuait à fixer les alentours. Lorsque la lumière du salon s'alluma brusquement. Regardant autour de lui, il lança un regard à Potter et finit par le poussé dans le lac de la propriété des Malfoy. Dans un plouf sonore, il fut appelé par de nombreux nom d'oiseau lorsque la voix de Lucius Malfoy s'éleva :

« Draco ! »  
« Heu… Oui père ? »  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ! C'est toi qui à déclenché l'alarme ? »  
« Et bien… Oui. Je voulais voir, si vous étiez toujours aussi compétent. Si vous êtes toujours apte à rester dans ce cercle très fermés ou nous nous trouvons… »

Le visage de son 'père ' changea brusquement. Son regard devint glacial et sa mâchoires se contracta violemment. Déposant un regard sur le lac, il regarda encore une fois son fils et tourna les talons.

« Je t'attends dans le labo. Tu as quelque chose à finir je crois… »

Draco le regarda partir et soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers le lac. Harry se trouvait debout, de l'eau jusqu'au cuisse, les cheveux plaqué en arrière et les lunettes… Ou étaient-elles ? Il était terriblement sexy sans ses lunettes… Son visage au teint halé… Et ses yeux… Ses yeux, d'une couleur émeraude, brillaient de colère. Draco sentit à cette instant, une bouché de chaleur envahir son visage. Lui adressant un sourire charmeur il détourna le regard et s'avança vers le manoir.

« Va dans la chambre. Je te retrouve plus tard ! »

Harry le regarda partir, sa colère venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Serrant les poings, il sortit de l'eau et attrapa Malfoy par la manche, le tournant brusquement vers lui. Le beau visage du Serpentard, se trouvait maintenant plus cas, seulement, quelques centimètres de celui du Survivant. Draco lui sourit, lorsqu'il sentit le brun se coller contre lui, ces vêtements mouillé, humidifier les siens.

« Ne. Me. Repousse. Plus. Jamais. Dans. Ce. Lac. POURRIT ! »  
« Je… »  
« ET MES LUNETTES ! HEIN ? ELLES SONT OU ! »  
« Tu… »  
« TU QUOI ? »  
« Si tu me laissais terminer mes phrases Potty… Je disais donc que je te donnerais une potion pour corriger tes yeux et que tu es très… sexy, comme ça. Et ton corps froid contre mien… Tu es très… Bandant mon tit Potty. »

Devenu rouge pivoine, il s'écarta brusquement de Malfoy et baissa les yeux.

« Bon, on se rejoins dans la chambre. Va te sécher. »

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et pénétra dans le manoir, descendant au sous-sol. Harry reste un long moment à fixer le manoir avant d'aller faire le tour de la propriété du château, l'esprit toujours autant chamboulé, par ce que venait de lui dire Malfoy. S'arrêtant, au bout d'un moment, devant une fenêtre qui se trouvait à ras le sol, ouverte, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et écouta en silence les paroles qui s'en échappait.

« Tu as tout… ? »  
« Pff… Pour qui me prenez vous père ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à reprendre la route pour se rendre dans le manoir, lorsqu'un sort lui faucha les jambes. Tombant la tête la première, il poussa un petit cris de surprise et s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »  
« Q-quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?… Moi j'ai rien entendus ! »  
« Mais si ! Devant la fenêtre ! Ton sort est sortit par la fenêtre et à faucher quelqu'un ! »

Draco se précipita et ferma brusquement la petite fenêtre du sous-sol. D'un geste de la main, il rangea tout le bazar et sourit à son père.

« Y'a rien ! Absolument rien ! »

Il croisa ses bras dans le dos et monta les marches, claquant la porte de la cave. Puis il se précipita vers le cimetière du manoir et y trouva un Potter, sonner.

« Potter ! Bouge de là ! Allez, bouge tes fesses, mon père va se douter de quelque chose ! »  
« Malfoy ! Dis… Tu les vois avec moi les éléphants roses ? Regarde… Ils dansent ensemble… »

Horrifié, Malfoy le releva et le tint serré conte lui, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Il laissa tomber Potter sur le lit et soupira bruyamment. Ouvrant brusquement la valise d'Harry, il en sortit un boxer noir et regarda le bas de pyjamas qu'il y trouva. Il regarda longuement le pyjama et du bout des doigts, le mit à la poubelle. Draco prit un jogging blanc, qu'il lui appartenait pour le tendre à Harry. Celui ci souriant bêtement et fixait le plafond. Poussé à bout, il empoigna Harry par le poignet et le leva, le poussant vers la salle de bain.

« Potter va… POTTER ! Tu m'écoute ! Va te laver et te changer ! »

Il poussa Harry dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Se passant une main sur le visage, il mit à son tour un boxer et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, torse nu, le regard dans le vague. Potter allait le tuer s'il continuait ainsi.

« Maaaaaaaalfoy……………… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'vois flouuuuuuuuu… T'as pas quelque choseeeeee ? »  
« Ah… si. Tu prend la petite fiole au liquide vert qui se trouve sur mon bureau. »  
« Oooooooooook. »  
« Heu… Ca va Potty ? »  
« J'meeeeeee sens barbouillerrrrrrrrrrrr…… Ahahahahah ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage dans un épais oreiller.

« C'est celllllllllllllllllllllle iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Ou paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ? »  
« Ouais. Mais qu'est ce qui te prends bordel ? Pourquoi est ce que tu parle comme ça ? »  
« Pfffff ! Ahahahahahahah ! Trop drôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôle mon petite serpenti à moi ! »

Poussant un profond soupire, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser juste à coté de lui et ouvrit un œil. Harry venait de s'effondrer juste à coté de lui et dormait déjà, la bouche grande ouverte. D'un geste de la main, Draco éteignit les lumières et soupira. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dormait déjà, épuisé par sa nuit avec un Potter complètement défet.

Un bruit de succion le tira de son sommeil. Poussant un grognement, il releva la tête et regard l'horloge du XV ème siècle de sa chambre et poussa un soupire.

« Potty ! Il n'est que 7h du mat' ! Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ! »

Un gémissement lui répondis. Excédé, il se tourna vers Potter, lorsqu'il tomba sur deux yeux vert, luisant de bonheur, qui le fixait. Malfoy se redressa brusquement et regarda…

« Potter ? »  
« Non ! Moi c'est Harry ! »

Les yeux devenus aussi grosse que des boules de billard, il regarda, horrifié, Potter ? Allongé juste à coté de lui, avant d'exploser de rire. Il devenait fou… Nan c'était tout simplement… IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

« Qui es tu ! Comment es tu rentré ici ! Dans ma chambre ! »  
« Je sais pas moi… J'ai fais une bêtise ?………… J'ai faim ! »  
« Potter……… »  
« Harry……… J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! »  
« Bon d'accord. Calme, respire Draco. Et dis moi… Harry. Tu as quel âge ? »

Il regarda avec horreur Potter, non, Harry, POTTER ! Enfin bref le gamin, compter sur ses doigts et lui en montrer cinq de ses doigts. Il lui sourit de plus belle et se redressa sur le lit, tout en se mettant à sautiller dessus.

« J'ai cinq ans ! J'ai cinq ans ! J'ai cinq ans ! J'AI CINQ ANS !

« Tu-tu as cinq ans… ? Je rêve ! J'dois sûrement rêver, j'vais me réveiller ! C'est impossible ! Potty ne peut pas avoir cinq ans ! Nan, c'est impossible, il vient de fêter c'est 17 ans ! Ahahahahah !… J'vais mourir !  
« J'ai faim. »  
« Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »  
« J'ai faim ! »  
« Au. Mon. Dieu ! »  
« J'ai faim ! J'AI FAIM ! J'ai faim, faim, faim, faim, FAIM ! »

Draco lui balança un oreiller en plein figure et se leva brusquement du lit, s'écartant de Potter, Harry, merde ! Du gamin qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. D'ailleurs, celui se redressa sur ses petites jambes, retenant, d'une de ses petites mains, le jogging blanc, devenu bien trop grand pour lui. Malfoy le regarda faire un pas, et trébucher à cause du pantalon bien trop grand pour lui. Tombant la tête la première, il fit un galipette, et tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, à même le sol. Le prince des Serpentard, regardant ses beaux yeux rêve se remplirent de larmes. Il en fut attendrit, et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, qui se transforma vite en une grimace, lorsque Potter, Harry ! Se mit à pleurer.

« Bon… on va aller manger hein ? »

Il arrêta tout de suite de pleurer et se redressa brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Avant, tu vas te changer. »

« Et après ? On va se promener ?  
« Non, j'ai… »  
« Mais je veux me promener moi. J'veux aller dehors-euh ! »

Poussant un profond soupire, il céda au caprice du petit. Puis après une autre crise de larme, parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller ce laver et une autre parce qu'il voulait manger des crêpes pour son petit déjeuner, c'est un Malfoy, fatigué qui chercha dans ses affaires de magie, une bague. On lui avait donner lorsque de son cinquième anniversaire. Cette bague lui permettait de s'habiller, quand il le voulait, comment il le voulait et s'accordait selon le poids et la taille de l'individu.

La trouvant au bout de dix minutes, il se tourna vers son lit, et ne trouva nul part, le jeune Potty. Se redressant d'un bond, il regarda sa porte de chambre grande ouverte. Il jura contre lui même et contre cet abrutit de Gryffondor. Descendant les marches en quatrième vitesses, il dérapa sur le carrelage de marbre, se rattrapa par un meuble et se redressa, traversant le long et immense salon et trouva les grandes portes du jardin, grande ouverte. Se précipitant dehors, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court et rauque, il le trouva dans l'herbe en pleure face à un gros chien. Poussant un profond soupir, il s'avança vers le jeune Harry et fit partir le chien d'un geste brusque de la main. Harry s'agrippa à sa jambe, toujours en pleure, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul.

Une nouvelle fois attendris par son regard, il se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras. Celui ci entoura la taille du Serpentard de ses petites jambes et enserra son cou de ses bras. Il déposa un bisous mouillé sur sa joue et se serra contre lui, les yeux fermés. Draco le ramena dans le salon et le déposa sur le sofa pourpre et s'accroupis juste devant lui. Essuyant les larmes de Harry, il lui tendit la bague et la passa à son pousse gauche et lui sourit.

« Maintenant, tu dois passé à ce que tu veux mettre. Et tu seras habillé dans les secondes qui suivent. »

Harry secouant la tête et regarda la bague. Il ferma les yeux avec force et les rouvrit en regardant Draco. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se retrouver habiller comme le Serpentard. Seuls les couleurs différait. Il portait un polo à col roulé rouge vif et un mini jean bleu très clair. Draco lui sourit et lui tendit la main, que le petit prit.

« Tu voulais aller dehors aujourd'hui ? »

Il secoua vivement la tête le regard remplit d'amour. Le cœur de Malfoy se gonfla de bonheur. Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en lui, mais… Ce Potter là, lui plaisait beaucoup plus que l'autre. Etrange non ? L'entraînant avec lui, ils sortirent du manoir…


	3. Dis Draco Z'veux un bisous!

**Auteur :** Lanoixdecoco  
**Titre :** Pas sur la bouche.  
**Personnages :** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient… Blabla et rebla Vous savez tout ça !  
**Titre du chapitre :** Dis Draco. Z'veux un bisous !

* * *

**Réponse au reviews :**

**miss Felton/Malfoy:** Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis en tout cas, très contente que cette fic te plaise tant ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant !

**remissia:** Et oui, que veux tu ! Tout le monde c'est que Harry Potter est un suicidaire XD ! Mais c'est lui qui à voulut ! Un soir, il est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller vivre chez les Malfoy ! Voilà, c'est fait ! Pour Lucius Malfoy, j'ai décider de le faire quitter le Manoir quelques temps… Enfin, il reviendra bien assez tôt ! Allez, je te laisse, et bonne lecture !

**Sinelune:** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry est à croquer lol ! Mais oui, tu as raison… Draco accepte beaucoup trop vite Harry, surtout dans ce chapitre ! Ce n'est pas normal… Enfin, ce n'est que le chapitre 3… Huhuhu.

**Gally84:** Roh, merci beaucoup à toi ! Ta review ma fait très plaisir (Autant que les autres, soyez pas jaloux !) Sinon, e vais m'appliquer dans ce sens, en faisant en sorte de respecte ce point là : Faire en sorte que Draco devienne complètement gaga lol ! Non, mais j'aimais beaucoup l'idée d'écrire une fic avec un Draco simple et doux avec un enfant. Alors voilà, c'est fait ! Si tu as trouvé Draco émouvant avec Harry dans les bras, tu ne pourras aimer que la suite( Quoi ? J'me vante ? Pas du tout, j'anticipe XD !), bonne lecture !

**Akina:** Glace a la fraise ? A la pistache ? A la vanille ou chocolat ou à la mangue… Mmmmh ! Mais c'est que ça donne envie tout ça ! Heureuse de savoir en tout que tu es tant aimé lol ! Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Dis Draco. Z'veux un bisous !

* * *

**

Habillé d'une tenue de soirée, faite de soie, venant directement de chine, le haut de cette longue tunique moulait son torse fin et élancé. D'une couleur ébène, une attache argenté retenait le plis de sa robe, au niveau de son col, qui cachait son cou si gracile. Puis, la robe s'ouvrait sur le coté gauche de sa hanche et à chaques foulés faite par le Serpentard, on pouvait apercevoir un pantalon de lin, légèrement moulant, tout aussi noir que reste de la tunique.

Attrapant, entre ses longs doigts fins, sa baguette magique, il prit la cape que lui tendait un elfe et entoura son cou d'un écharpe tout aussi noir que le reste. Après un énième soupire, il se passa une main sur le visage, il s'avança vers la porte du grand manoir et sortit, là ou l'attendait le carrosse de la famille Malfoy. Il avait horreur de ce genre de chose… Se déplacer dans une calèche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper de la voiture, pour rejoindre son père dans une soirée… Très importante, la voix grinçante et traînante de l'elfe maison l'interpella.

« Maître Malfoy… »

« Quoi ? »

Se tournant avec lenteur, il écarquilla les yeux et se raidit. Sur le pas de la porte du manoir, se tenait un jeune Harry tout endormit, un pouce dans la bouche et un vieux doudou dans l'autre main. Mais ce qui étonna le plus fut les yeux verts brouillés de larme de l'enfant.

« Harry. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Ne répondant rien, il se précipita vers Draco. Descendant, temps bien que mal les larges marches du perron, il se mit à courir vers le Serpentard qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis, sortant de son mutisme, il s'accroupit, et ouvrit les bras. Harry ne laissa pas passer cette occasion alla directement se réfugier dans ses bras, refermant les siens autour du cou de Malfoy.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps. »

« Je… Je veux pas que tu parte-euh ! »

Se mettant à pleurer dans le cou de son Serpentard, il resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. N'arrivant pas à supporter les larme de se tout petit être, Draco se redressa, son fardeau dans les bras. D'ailleurs celui ci entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et se remit à sucer son pouce.

« Qu'est ce que tu me fais pas faire… »

Réfléchissant, il fit un geste de la main à l'elfe, le congédiant et grimpa dans le véhicule, tiré par deux magnifiques percherons noirs. Donnant quelques ordres, la calèche s'ébranla légèrement, et dans un bercement rythmé, ils se rendirent dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers du monde des Sorciers. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une immense villa du quartier. Draco n'attendit pas qu'on lui ouvre la porte et descendit avec un Potter à moitié endormit dans les bras. Il frappa trois fois et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, et c'est sur une tête brune, au teinte mate qu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

« Zabini ? »

« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens voir Pansy… Et toi ? »

« Pareille. Mais c'est qui ce gamin ? »

Soupirant, Malfoy poussa Zabini pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Dans le hall, il déposa Harry et lui prit la main, l'emmenant directement dans le salon.

« Pansy ? »

« Oh ! Mon Dray… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas attendu quelque part, ce soir ? Je suis contente de te voir sinon. Ca va ? »

Draco secoua la tête. C'était incroyable toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait poser dans une seule phrase. Après un moment de silence, il lui indiqua du regard le petit Potter qui s'était réfugié dans ses jambes, enfouissant son visage dans sa cuisse..

« J'aurais voulus savoir si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui. Juste pour ce soir. »

La jeune fille s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui fit un tendre sourire. Malfoy ne put, lui aussi s'empêcher de sourire, devant cet élan de tendresse, de la part de Pansy.

« C'est quoi ton nom mon mignon ? »

« Harry. »

« Harry ? Harry ? Comment ça ? »

Agacé, Malfoy reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et soupira.

« Je t'explique tout ça un autre jour, mais là, je vais être en retard. Il peux se coucher dans la chambre d'ami ? Je pense que Blaise dormira avec… Toi. »

Lui adressant un large sourire, il fit un clin d'œil à Blaise qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis Draco tourna les talons et emmena Potter à l'étage, laissant derrière lui, ses deux amis qui le regardèrent monter les escaliers.

« Et bien. Qui aurais crus qu'un enfant allait l'attendrir ainsi ? »

« Je t'ai entendus Blaise ! »

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

Déposant Harry dans un large lit à baldaquin, aux couleurs mauves, au milieu d'énormes coussins, il le borda et s'assit juste à coté de lui, posant le doudou juste à coté de lui. Ecartant quelques mèches sombres du visage d'ange du petit démon, Draco lui sourit et se redressa, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le pan de sa tunique.

« Draco. »

« Hum ? »

« J'veux une histoire. Raconte moi une histoire. »

» Pas ce soir. Je suis attendus et tu m'as déjà mit très en retard. Demain… D'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco eut droit à un tendre sourire et à un bâillement. Sortant doucement de la pièce, il tira la porte et descendit dans le hall. Il s'arrêta juste devant le salon, regardant Pansy et Blaise devant un échiquier 'non sorcier' et sourit. Pansy perçut la silhouette de Draco dans l'entrée et lui adressa un signe de la main, que l'héritier Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Sortant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, il remonta dans la voiture, et se laissa aller contre la banquette de cuivre noir. Son esprit s'égara un instant vers le jeune Harry. Depuis que celui ci c'était transformé en petit garçon de 5 ans, il semblait avoir perdu touts souvenirs de ce qu'il était avant. Il ne se souvenait même plus du nom du Mage Noir. Ni de Poudlard, ni de Ronald Weasley, ni de Hermione Granger… Mais le plus étrange, c'était que toute forme de haine avait disparut entre eux… Potter était devenu un petit garçon doux et gentil avec lui, Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours. Non, en faite, le plus étrange, c'était lui, Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec lui. Il le détestait ! Il en étais sur ! Mais, face à ce Harry là, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mettre en colère, ni à hausser le ton.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta devant un immense manoir, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco. Il aurait préféré resté au Manoir, seul, avec le petite Potter. Descendant d'une démarche lente, mais assuré de la voiture, il serra les poings et se dirigea vers la porte du domaine. Un silence de mort planait sur le manoir et lorsqu'on lui ouvrit la porte, il fut accueillit par un calme encor plus inquiétant. Croisant quelques regards sombres, il donna sa veste à un elfe, qui disparut avec.

Draco sentit son calme s'envoler petit à petit, pour laisser place à une peur sans nom. Le tout caché derrière un masque de froideur, il avait l'air encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. Prenant une coupe de vin, son regard se posa sur une fenêtre, donnant sur le jardin privé du domaine. Il leva son regard argenté vers le ciel étoilé et but d'une traite son verre de vin, d'un rouge presque noir…

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

Etendue sur un lit, les bras retenue par deux puissantes chaînent qui s'enroulait autour de ses poignets, il leva un regard impuissant vers le plafond et ne put empêcher de laisser glisser une larme silencieuse le long de sa joue devenue d'une extrême pâleur. Entre ses jambes, son bourreau lui donnait de violent coups de butoir. Il avait les yeux fermé, et son visage au trait devenue grossier avec le temps, se déformait de plaisir. Il poussa un gémissement et enfonça ses doigts dans ces cuisse, lui écorchant les chaires. Les paupières toujours fermés, son bourreau le labourait de plus en plus violemment, ce qui lui arracha une plainte silencieuse, qui mourut sur les lèvres froides de son agresseur.

Il approchait de sa jouissance. Il se mit à geindre et à râler en crispant ses doigts plus fort dans ses cuisses puis, comme atteignant le plaisir, il lui donna un dernier puissant coup de rein et enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de sa proie. Se tendant, il se mit à trembler et s'écroula sur lui.

Se mettant à se tordre sous ce corps visqueux, qui lui donnait envie de vomir, il replia une jambe contre la hanche de son agresseur et tentant de lui échapper à son emprise. Mais d'un geste sec et brutal, son bourreau tira sur ses cheveux, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Sa bouche écrasa la sienne, lui imposant le silence et la soumission, mais il dégagea son visage et détourna la tête, fixant par une large fenêtre la nuit, sombre et silencieuses.

« S'il vous plaît… N'en auriez-vous pas eu assez ? »

« Jusqu'à l'aube, c'est le marché que nous avons passé. Puis je crains de n'en avoir jamais assez. »

Il l'attira brusquement contre lui. Les chaînes lui entaillant un peu plus les poignets, et il grimaça de douleur.

« Néanmoins, je peux vous prouvez que je suis capable d'être tendre. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous laisser un si piètre souvenir de moi. »

* * *

Lorsque Draco frappa chez Pansy Parkinson, le soleil se levait à peine. Fatigué par sa soirée, il ne voulait que une seule chose… Son lit. C'était fois-ci, se ne fut pas Blaise Zabini qui lui ouvrit mais Pansy elle même. Cette fille ne dormait pratiquement jamais et se levait toujours aux aurores. Lui adressant un large sourire, elle le laissa entrer à l'intérieur et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Draco la regarda faire et lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'elle l'attrapa le bras pour le traîner vers le salon.

Allumant le feu d'un simple geste de baguette, elle l'incita à s'asseoir à coté d'elle, sur le large canapé d'un doux blanc laqué. Malfoy se laissa tomber et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux, lorsque la main fine de Pansy se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ne lui posant aucunes questions, elle le laissa s'endormir sur ses jambes et si elle s'était penchée vers le visage blanc de Draco, elle aurait put remarquer une larme silencieuse, perler au coin de son œil…

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

« Alors ! C'était bien ta fête ? »

Draco sourit à l'enfant qui se trouvait assis juste à coté de lui dans le canapé, face à la cheminée des Malfoy.

« Dis Draco. Tu me raconte une histoire ? »

« Une histoire ? Et sur quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. »

Faisant une moue enfantine, Draco se tourna vers Harry et leva les yeux au ciel, semblant chercher le début de son histoire.

« Et bien… C'est que je n'en connais pas. Demande moi autre chose. »

« Bah… Un bisous alors ! »

Draco le regarda longuement, ne comprenant pas la soudaine envie de Harry. Mais le petit Potter lui fit un large sourire et c'est lui qu'il l'embrassa le premier. Un bisous sucré et mouillé. Ne bougeant toujours pas, il laissa le gamin s'asseoir sur ses genoux et toucha sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

« Z'veux un bisous ! »

« Un seul alors. »

« Promis ! »

Se penchant vers l'enfant, il lui fit un tout petit baiser sur la joue. Un baiser aérien ou ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine la joue de l'enfant. Se redressant, Harry sourit de plus belle et se redressa.

« J'ai gagné ! Mais faut pas le dire à Pancy ! Elle va pas être contente… »

Explosant de rire, il tenta de la cacher derrière ses petites mains et se mit à courir dans le large salon, aux couleurs sombres. Heureusement que son père était partit pour quelques jours en France… Puis, Draco attrapa Harry au collier et le stoppa dans son élan.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Heu… Bah Pancy ma dit que le premier qui t'embrazait, bah il avait gagné un tour de manège dans ton lit… »

« P-pardon ? »

« Bah quoi ? Z'aurais pas le droit à mon tour de manège alors ? »

« Quand tu seras plus grand. Tu feras autant de galipette que tu veux… »

« Promis? »

Draco lui fit un sourire mystérieux et le relâcha, tout en lui promettant, que plus tard, il pourrait faire des galipettes. Le laissant filer telle une flèche vers la cuisine, pour y prendre son goûté, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se pencha pour ramasser le bazar qu'avait commis Harry, lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter le Prince des Serpentard.

« Maaalfoy ? »

Se redressant brusquement, il lâcha les affaires du petit Potter et tendit l'oreille. Harry venait tout juste de l'appeler par son nom de famille et sa voix, n'avait plus rien avoir avec celle lorsqu'il était petit. Draco se sentit pâlir. Cette voix était beaucoup trop masculine pour appartenir à un enfant de cinq ans.

« Harry ? »

Une jeune homme, en tantinet plus petit que lui apparut sur le pas de la porte du salon. Des yeux, tels des pierre précieuses, brillaient d'une colère malcontenu et habillé d'un simple boxer noir, il se présenta à Draco qui haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Depuis quand m'appelles tu par mon prénom ? »

« Et toi ? Depuis quand tu te mets en boxer devant moi ? Tu me fais un petit streap Potty ? »

« La ferme, sale fouine ! »

* * *

Voilou ! Oui, je vous l'accorde, il est court, mais c'était ça, ou j'attendais encore une semaine pour le poster… Le prochain sera plus long ! Promis !

Lâchez vous sur les reviews !


	4. Une venue non désirée

**Titre :** Pas sur la bouche.  
**Auteur :** La Noix de Coco.  
**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient et tout le reste aussi ! Enfin, vous savez ce que je veux dire.  
**Couple : **HP/DM  
**Titre du chapitre :** Une venue non désirée.

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Sinelune : Nan t'as pas le droit ! Il est uniquement réservé à la fic bon d'accord, aussi à moi J Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es si plus ! Et puis pour les galipettes, désolé mais bon, se n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Serdra : Beuh… Oui, je réponds oui et coupable XD ! Mais je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Akina : Roh, moi qui ne voulais pas dévoiler que cette Draco XD ! Mais qui vous dit que c'est vraiment lui… Il n'est pas le seul et unique dans cette histoire… Bon d'accord, c'est un peu vrai lol. Sinon, il est vrai que Potter est même très… Superbe. Mais pas touche ! L Allons, j'te laisse avec mon tit pote Potter ! Bisous.

Drey : Oui, j'ai décidé que se serait mon souffre douleur durant toute l'histoire, et je pense que je ne ferais pas un 'Happy End'… Oui enfin, se n'est qu'un projet, que je n'ai pas encore travaillé. Allez, bonne lecture

gally84 : Pour tout te dire, Harry sera son 'canalisateur'. Celui qui apportera un peu de bonheur au court de sa sombre vie… Bouh, c'est triste, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

chris52 : Avant tout… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (un peu en retard, je sais), mais entre verseau, hein, faut s'aider enfin voilà ! Après ton cri désespéré, j'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre, un tantinet plus long ! Bisous à toi et encore, joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_ Une venue non désirée.

Toujours en boxer dans le salon sombre du manoir, Harry criait contre Malfoy, qui lui, lui répondait avec un froid et une flegme qui lui était propre. Et alors que Potter commençait à faire les cents pas, et qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé pendant ces derniers jours, un elfe arriva en silence. L'être magique se tassa encore plus sur lui même, lorsque son maître lui décocha un regard noir.

« C'est que… Votre cousine éloignée vient d'arrivée, accompagné d'un ami… » Couina l'elfe.

Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet, il ignora royalement la petite crise d'hystérie de Potter et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Encore plus agacé par le comportement du Serpentard, Harry s'apprêta à lui aboyer de nouveau dessus, mais il fut réduit au silence par un doigt, qui se posa sur ses lèvres. Puis, une autre main se posa sur son torse et il ne put empêcher un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, se qui lui déclencha une série de frisson. Mais Malfoy haussa un sourcil amusé et le poussa doucement vers un porte du hall. Ne le quittant pas du regard, Harry recula et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre qui lui était étrangement familière. Le placard. La porte se referma un peu durement sur lui, et l'obscurité l'enveloppa. Collant son oreille à la paroi, il écouta en silence, une voix féminine s'élever dans le hall.

« Mon Ange ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Depuis le temps ! Alors, ce serment ? Comment c'était ? »

« De un : Ne m'appelle plus mon Ange. De deux : Te voir, ne me fais absolument pas plaisir. Et de trois… Parle moi encore une seule fois de ça et je t'étripe. »

« Aucun problème. »

« Mercccccci. »

« Serpent. »

Draco lui lança un regard sombre et tourna son magnifique regard argenté sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait sa cousine. Malfoy l'ignora et leur tourna le dos. Se dirigeant vers le salon, il lança un regard à la porte du placard, qui se trouvait légèrement entrouverte. Le jeune homme fit une moue et alla s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil de cuire vert sombre.

« Je voudrais te présenter un excellent ami à moi. Isaac, voici mon cousin, Draco Malfoy. »

Dédaignant lever, enfin les yeux vers le 'cher' Isaac de sa cousine, il fronça les sourcils. Encrant son regard dans le sien, si sombre, il crut y desceller une lueur fugace de folie. Draco détourna lentement son regard du sien et regarda sa cousine s'asseoir, dans une 'infinie' grace, celle d'un éléphant, dans le canapé face à lui. Il avait crus que la lettre de Seveur, sa cousine, avait été une mauvaise blague. Cette massive lui indiquait son arrivé imminente et son inscription, à elle et à son Isaac, avec accord du Minister, à Poudlard.

« Bon. Parrain n'est pas là ? »

« Non. »

« Et qu'est ce est qu'il revient ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de parler. Dans ce cas, je vais aller me changer et Isaac et moi, nous irons faire nos courses pour la rentrée. Tu nous accompagneras ou pas ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Non. Evidement. »

Se redressant, elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux blond et sourit à Isaac qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Mais il la suivit tout de même, lorsque celle ci monta les escaliers du manoir. Seulement, sur la toute première marche, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Malfoy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil. Isaac lui adressa un sourire, qu'abordait souvent les pervers et suivit Seveur. Draco sera avec force les points sur les deux accoudoirs et se tendit, au point qu'une crampe lui saisit la cuisse gauche. Puis, un sanglot raisonna dans le large hall. Malfoy se redressa brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas vif, vers le placard de l'entrée et l'ouvrit avec brusquerie, tombant sur un Potter tout tremblant, recroquevillé dans le coin.

« Potter ? »

Une petite frimousse de cinq ans, sortit de la pénombre de la pièce et c'est un regard de jade, mouillé de larme, s'accrocha aux siens. Fronça les sourcils, Draco s'accroupit juste devant lui et le regarda longuement sans comprendre. Comment, le 'Grand Potter', avait put se re-transformer en 'Petit Potter' ? Mais une joue mouillée vint se coller contre la sienne, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

« Potter ? »

« P-pourquoi est ce que t-tu m'appelle comme ça ! »

Il renifla bruyamment dans le cou de son Serpentard, ce qui fit rire celui ci. Puis, il referma ses bras sur le petit corps tremblotant de Harry et le souleva du sol, le serrant doucement contre lui. Il oublia le pourquoi du comment, sur le jeune Harry et s'assit sur le canapé, Potter sur ses genoux. Puis, Draco lui essuya les joues, mouillées par ses larmes et lui sourit tendrement.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J-je me rappelle pas. M-mais, j'aime pas le noir-euh ! »

Malfoy secoua doucement la tête, d'un air navré et écarta quelques mèches folles du visage de son petit diablotin qui lui fit un petit sourire. Puis, il fourra son doigt dans sa bouche et ferma ses beaux yeux verts. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre, puis… Plus rien. Le petit diablotin venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

Une buée opaque avait prit place dans l'espace clos et humide de l'immense salle de bain du premier étage. Ouvrant alors la large porte de verre de la grande douche, une excise odeur de vanille s'éleva dans la pièce, se mélangeant à la vapeur qu'il venait de créer, après quinze bonnes minutes de bonheur. Puis entourant une serviette d'un blanc laqué autour de ses hanches, fines et légèrement incurvé, ce qui lui donnait une magnifique chute de rein. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et se passa de la crème sur le corps ( : On ma dit que sa ferait trop efféminé… Mais j'adore J !), lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une autre tête blonde.

« Draco ? »

« Si la prochaine fois, tu débarque dans la salle de bain, sans frapper, je te t'étrangle. »

« Hum. Dis, Pansy et Blaise ont appelé. Ils veulent sortir ce soir et il tu dois absolument y aller. On est invités nous aussi. Oh ! Et si Parrain rentre, dis lui que je dois absolument lui parler ! »

« M'fais pas chier avec lui. »

Il la vit lever les yeux aux ciel et elle referma brusquement la porte de la salle de bain. Agacé, Draco reposa sa crème vanillé et sortit de la salle, la serviette toujours enroulé autour de ses reins. Longeant les murs, il s'arrêta net, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Isaac se tenait devant sa porte de chambre, une main sur la poignée.

« Un problème Isaac ? »

Celui redressa la tête et tourna son regard d'ébène vers Malfoy, lui souriant doucement. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'écarta de la porte et partit sans rien dire. Draco le regarda encore un instant avant de pousser sa porte de chambre, ou il tomba sur un Potter assit au milieu d'un tas de potion cassé. Fronçant les sourcils, Malfoy s'avança vers le garçon et se figea. Une longue chevelure ébène tombait le dos gracile de l'enfant. Il vit Harry se passer ses doigts entre ses mèches soyeuses et tourner lentement le visage vers lui. Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres du garçon.

« T'as vu ? J'ai de long cheveux. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

Harry se redressa et chassa de son visage quelques mèches folles puis se rapprocha de Draco, qui, quant à lui, était toujours habillé que d'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Puis, s'accroupissant il passa une main dans la chevelure ébène de Potter et lui sourit.

« Bah, ça te va plutôt bien. Mais ils sont un peu longs, non ? »

L'enfant ne fit pas attention aux dires de Draco et fit courir ses doigts le longs des cicatrices qui marquaient les épaules pâles et fines de Draco. Certaines avaient une couleur beaucoup plus vivent que d'autres.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Draco se troubla un instant.

« Ce… C'est rien. »

Ne tenant plus compte de l'enfant, il s'écarta légèrement de lui et se redressa. Ouvrant son immense armoire, il en tira des affaires aussi sombre que la nuit et sortit de sa chambre, sans ajouter un seuls autres mots. Il rendit de nouveau dans la salle de bain, s'enfermant à double tour. Puis, il défit brusquement sa serviette et la laissa glisser au sol avant de redresser avec lenteur son visage au niveau du miroir. Après un certain moment d'hésitation, il se tourna et regarda les marques qui zébraient son dos. Se sentant perdu, il préféra détourner son regard et il commença à s'habiller avec des gestes lents. Une fois vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un profond bleu nuit, elle était sombre, tellement sombre qu'elle en était presque classe. Un col roulé moulait son cou, de longues manches enserrait ses bras fins et une ceinture noir ceignait le bas de ses hanches. S'il mettait des vêtements si sombres, c'était pour y cacher la noirceur de son âme et s'il mettait de si longs vêtements qui cachaient son corps, c'était pour y cacher ses cicatrices. Il avait toujours peur qu'on puisse les voir. Puis il attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une lanière de cuire mais quelques mèches folles tombèrent devant son regard ou un brin de peur fugace s'y était encré depuis l'arrivé d'Isaac.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Miss Pansy vous réclame. »

Malfoy ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et toisa longuement l'elfe de maison, qui essayait sûrement de faire entrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Puis, il le contourna et se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvait le visage de Pansy Parkinson au milieu des braises de la cheminée.

« Draco ! Je t'attendais ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Seveur ta expliquer pour ce soir ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais j'ai un petit problème. Je ne pourrais pas venir. J'ai le petit Harry à garder. Et puis, je me vois mal le laisser seul dans le manoir. »

« Ah oui… C'est vrai. Bah, sinon on vient chez toi, Blaise et moi ! Comme ça tu pourras m'expliquer ce que fais le petit Potter chez toi.»

« Comment est ce que tu sais qu'il s'agit de Potter ? »

« Sa cicatrice. »

Draco s'assit dans le fauteuil et fronça les sourcils.

« Le problème, c'est que Isaac sera là, aussi. Il faut que je les fasse partir d'ici. »

« Bon, débrouille de toi alors ! Blaise et moi seront là vers… 21heures ! Et Zabini me dis de te dire qu'il ramènera de l'alcool moldus. Bisous à mon tit Potty ! Tu me diras aussi si j'ai perdus mon pari ! »

Il vit Pansy lui faire clin d'œil et disparaître dans les braises rougeoyantes des flammes. Puis Draco se redressa et jeta un regard vers l'extérieur lorsqu'une tête blonde lui cacha la vue. Soupirant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna son regard d'orage vers Seveur.

« C'était qui ? »

« Personne. »

« Comme toujours. »

« Hum. Si tu le dis. »

« Bon, on va y aller alors. »

« Hum… Non, attends ! Pour mon père. Il ma dit qu'il voulait te voir, pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

« Ah ! Parrain à enfin reprit contact alors ? »

« T'écoute jamais ce que je te dis ? »

Lui faisant signe de se taire d'un geste rageur de la main, il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, faisant courir son doigt sur la tranche des livres qui se trouvaient, ici et là.

« Il est en France. Il devait absolument régler quelque chose avec Rogue… Tu compte partir ce soir ? »

« Moui, sûrement. Pourquoi ? »

S'arrêtant sur un livre de magie noire, Draco le prit et l'ouvrit, regardant les toutes premières pages, avant de se tourner vers Seveur.

« T'en as pas marre de toujours poser des questions ? » Puis il redresse la tête. « C'est nouveau les foulards avec les corsaires aux décolletés pigeonnants ? »

« Et toi ? C'est nouveau les robes de sorciers aux cols roulés et aux manches longues en plein milieu du mois d'août ? »

Ne l'écoutant pas, il reprit sa lecture et commença à marcher dans le large salon, le nez plongé dans le livre à la couverture, couleur ébène.

« Hum… Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir accordé le droit de venir ici. » Il redressa avec lenteur le visage et posa son regard sur les toutes premières marches des escaliers, là ou se trouvait Isaac. « Les vampires. Tu connais Seveur ? »

« Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Et qu'est ce que tu as, à fixer Isaac de cette façon ! »

Elle resserra le foulard qui entourait son cou et se dirigea vers Isaac, s'accrocha à son bras. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Draco. Et le regard d'ébène du jeune homme, finit, par lui aussi, s'ancrer dans ceux argenté de Malfoy. Un sourire, qui n'était pas inconnu au Prince des Serpentard, lui arracha un frison. Finalement, c'est Draco qui détourna le regard en premier et retourna auprès du feu, refermant doucement son livre, qu'il balança dans le feu, activant vivement d'un geste de la main, les flammes.

« On y va Draco. On rentrera demain matin. »

« Hum… Et ne transplanez pas dans le couloir. »

Ne l'écoutant pas, ils transplanèrent dans un crac sonore, déclenchant par la même occasion l'alarme. De plus en plus énervé, Draco serra les mâchoires et poussa un profond soupire, coupant cette douce mélodie, stridente qui résonnait dans toute la maison, d'un geste de la main.

Lasse de cette matinée, il se passa une main sur son visage et fatigué, il se lassa glisser le long du mur, juste à coté de la cheminée. On avait bon être en plein milieu d'août, mais il ne pouvait retenir des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il avait froid. Depuis le début des vacances, un grand froid s'était installé en lui, ainsi qu'une douleur aigu qui lui prenait les tripes dès qu'il voyait cette marque, qui serait, sans doute, ancré à vie dans les fibres de sa peau. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il se serrait avec force le poignet, une main se posa sur sa joue, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Déposa un regard égaré, rencontrant deux pierres émeraudes et une sourire rieur, il se décontracta, relâchant ses muscles tendu à l'extrême.

« Tu m'as oublié. »

« Non… »

Il passa une main glacé dans les longs cheveux d'Harry et lui sourit tendrement.

« Va falloir les couper. »

« Oui ! Ils me gènes beaucoup ! Ils sont partit ? »

Draco secoua la tête et attira l'enfant vers lui. Brusquement, il avait besoin d'un soutient, d'un réconfort. Enserrant la taille du jeune Potter, il le fit asseoir sur ses cuisses et enfuit son visage dans le cou de l'enfant. Puis Harry glissa une main dans les longs cheveux blonds platines de Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« Rien. »

Le jeune Potter fronça ses fins sourcils et resta contre le Prince des Serpentard, ne voulant pas le quitter tout de suite. Il frissonna lorsqu'un doigt glacé vint lui caressa sa tempe gauche. Puis il remit son doigt dans sa bouche et se laissa aller contre le torse fin et finement musclé du maître de la maison.

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

Toujours habillé d'habits sombres, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner lorsque l'elfe de maison arriva dans le salon pour lui couiner l'arriver de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini. Harry faisait mumuse avec des fioles de potions de Draco en buvait tout le contenu, prenant de temps en temps une couleur pourpre ou bien verte, ou encore rose, pour en finir avec une couleurs violette. Pansy arrivant à ce moment, laissa tomber sa longue cape carmin et jeta un regard inquiet à Malfoy qui laissait quelqu'un jouer avec ses potions. Mais elle ne rencontra qu'un visage fermé. Haussant les épaules, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et regarda le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre.

« Tu fais des feu en plein août, maintenant ? »

« Ca te pose un problème ? » Il active de nouveau de feu d'un geste de la main. « J'ai froid. »

« Je vois. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers l'entrée et sourit à Blaise qui venait tout juste de fermer la porte. Tenant dans chaque main, deux énormes sacs remplit d'alcool moldus, il déposa le tout sur la table basse en marbre du salon.

« Voilà, je crois que tout y est. Seveur n'est pas là ? »

« Non ! Je l'ai envoyé en France, voir mon 'cher et tendre' père. En plus, Rogue se trouvait là-bas, et comme je sais qu'elle à le béguin pour lui. Qu'il aille forniquer ailleurs, ils me donne la gerbe à se rouler des pelles à longueurs de journée ! Oh, et puis ferme la bouche Pansy ! Tout le monde c'est qu'il baise ensemble ! Arrête ! On dirait un poisson hors de son bocal ! »

La jeune femme ferma prestement la bouche et baissa le regard, soudainement très attiré par le tapis. Puis une main tira sur sa robe de sorcière, attirant son attention. Adressant un tendre sourire à un jeune Potter rose, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Tiens, tu as les cheveux longs maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais je n'aime pas. Draco va me les couper ! »

« Ah… »

« Et puis, j'ai gagné ! J'ai embrassé Draco avant toi ! Mais il veut pas me faire, faire des galipettes… »

Blaise redressa brusquement la tête alors qu'il débouchait une bouteille et lança un regard amusé à Malfoy, qui lui, lançait des regards glacials à Pansy.

« Oui, Parkinson. Dis nous pourquoi. »

« Heu… Et bien… C'est que… Comment dire, j-je voulais juste… »

De plus en plus confuse, la jeune fille rougit fortement ce qui fit rire Blaise qui venait d'ouvrir une bouteille. Puis il se redressa et donna trois verres, se laissant enfin tomber dans un fauteuil.

« C'est… C'est parce que tu es encore trop jeune ! »

« Ah… C'est dommage alors. Plus tard, tu crois que je pourrais ? »

Elle lui sourit et lui tapota doucement le haut de la tête et but d'une traite son verre.

La soirée continua ainsi, mêlant alcool et rire. D'ailleurs, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, c'est trois amis, complètement défait qui s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

« Tu sais quoi Mamamamalfoyyyy ?

« Malfoy… T'as du mal avec ou quoi Sisi ? »

La jeune fille explosa de rire et jeta un regard vers Blaise qui dormait, le visage complètement écrasé sur la table en marbre du salon.

« Dis… Tu crois que je peux t'embrazzzzzé ? »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil amusé, et lui fit un sourire taquin. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais permit une telle chose, mais l'esprit englué d'alcool, il se redressa et glissa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et alla jusqu'à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Un rire de jeune pucelle s'échappa des lèvres de Pansy, ainsi qu'un gazouillis et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement pour enfin… s'endormir, allant faire chuter son visage qui s'écrasa sur l'épaule de Malfoy, la bouche ouverte, lui bavant légèrement dessus.

Draco grimaça de dégoût et repoussa, un peu durement la jeune femme à l'autre bout du canapé. Puis il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, murmurant un sort, pour **se** couvrir d'un drap. Alors qu'il se laissait emmené dans les bras de Morphée, un baiser chaud et humide vint se poser sur sa joue, lui faisant brusquement rouvrir les yeux. Rencontrant deux émeraudes, embrumé de sommeil, le Prince des Serpentard sourit tendrement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener vers lui.

« J'aime pas quand t'embrasse Pansy ! Si tu le refais… J't'aime plus. »

« Mmmff… »

S'endormant, il embrassa le petit Harry sur le front et s'abandonna, pour de bon dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

« Draco Malfoy ! Il suffit que je m'absente pendant deux jours, que tu me fous déjà le bordel ! En plus je t'ai déjà demandé et même interdit d'emmener des Sangs de Bourbes, ici ! Ah non… C'est Mr. Zabini ? Quelle magnifique posture… »

Draco ne répondit que par une simple grognement et resserra son bras autour d'une taille fine et élancé. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux d'une épaule, il respira une odeur chaude et sucré. Il passa sa jambe entre celles de la personne qu'il enlaçait et alla encore plus se lover contre elle. Puis, redressant enfin, mais avec lenteur, le visage vers son père, il bâilla et s'étira, telle un chat.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà rentrée ? »

Faisant glisser sa main le long d'une colonne vertébrale, il apprécia la sensation que lui procura cette peau. Puis, tournant son regard vers l'autre bout du canapé, il distingua une tête brune et un nez mutin, s'échapper du drap. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva le draps et fixa longuement le visage, qui se trouvait caché dans son cou et déglutit avec peine.

« Heu… Bon. Père ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Vous allez rester longtemps planté, comme ça ! »

« Parle moi autrement Draco… Et dis à tes amis de partir. Je suis plutôt en colère contre toi ! M'avoir mi Seveur entre les pattes, ne m'a pas tu tout aider ! Et qui cache tu, sous le draps ? »

Resserrant le drap sur le corps endormit, il fit mine de ne pas savoir ce que lui disait.

« Personne ! De toute façon, vous ne connaissez pas. »

« Maaaaalfoy ? »

Il pâlit encore plus et plaqua une main sur les lèvres du jeune opportun, l'incitant à se taire. Son père haussa un sourcil et siffla entre ses dents. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans son bureau, s'enfermant à clef.

Draco poussa un profond soupire et se redressa, mais le drap qui se trouvait entortillé autour de ses jambes, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Basculant en avant, il poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retrouva, cul par dessus tête, allongé sur un torse chaud qui le maintenait fermement contre lui, lui évitant ainsi une juste trop douloureuse.

Le Prince des Serpentard ouvrit un œil et rencontra le vert, si claire, des yeux d'un Harry Potter. Le problème, c'est que ce Potter là, avait de nouveau prit 13 ans. De plus en plus perturbé par le changement d'apparence de Harry, il n'arrivait plus ce qu'il devait penser ce celui ci. D'un coté, il aimait la présence du jeune Potter auprès de lui. Celui ci lui apportait une once de baume au cœur et lui redonnait, le temps d'un très cours moment, une raison de vivre. Mais lorsque le Harry Potter, le Survivant refaisait surface, un pincement au cœur lui prenait et le rendait triste, car ce Potter là ne pouvait que être froid envers lui.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Et qu'est ce qu'on fait tout les deux là ? »

Draco se redressa et regarda Potter faire de même, mais cette fois-ci il se drapa le corps du drap de soie vert sombre, qui gisait sur le canapé. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Pourtant, hier sa ne te gênait pas de te trouver en boxer devant moi. »

« Hier, c'était hier et aujourd'hui… C'est aujourd'hui ! »

« Quelle belle déduction Potter. »

Le Potter en question lui envoya regard glacial et se passa une main dans les cheveux, lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux.

« T'as vu ! Mes cheveux ! Ils sont longs ! »

L'héritier des Malfoy fronça légèrement ses sourcils fins et regarda longuement Harry, qui fixait avec horreur, une mèche soyeuse de sa chevelure ébène et se rapprocha de lui, passant à son tour une main dans ces cheveux.

« Tu les veux plus court ? »

« Heu… Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me touche les cheveux ? »

Il tira sur les cheveux et lui fit incliner la tête en arrière, puis fit il le mouvement des ciseaux avec ses doigts, et les cheveux se coupèrent d'eux même, tombant doucement au sol. Les cheveux de nouveau court, mais un brin plus longs qu'avant, ils étaient beaucoup moins en batailles et tombaient devant son regard, le rendant encore plus sombre.

« Retourne dans la chambre, je vais réveiller Blaise et Pansy. »

Harry fit ce que lui dit Malfoy et s'avança vers le hall, le drap toujours autour de lui, mais sur les marches des escaliers, il se tourna vers Malfoy et celui ci put distinguer un sourire sur les lèvres de l'attrapeur Gryffondor. Draco se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé et secoua doucement la tête.

« Bon ! Allez, bouge ton cul Blaise ! Mais comment est ce que tu peux dormir ainsi ? »

« Mmmm. »

Draco secoua la tête et secoua, un peu durement la jeune femme, qui dormait toujours, vautrée sur le lit.

« Pansy ! »

Faisait disparaître les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, il remit un semblant d'ordre dans le salon, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Tournant alors son regard argenté vers celle ci, il vit Seveur et Isaac. Le regard sombre, Malfoy attrapa le bras de Blaise et le tira vers lui pour le redresser. Mais c'est un point mort qui glissa de la table pour s'écraser par terre. De plus en plus énervé, il s'apprêtait à frapper le haut du crâne du jeune homme au teint mate, lorsqu'une douleur insupportable lui prit le poignet. Relâchant tout, il se le serra avec force et se tourna vers Seveur qui le regardait toujours, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Quant à son Isaac, une lueur de vice brillait aux fonds de ses prunelles.

Draco préféra tout laisser, laissant ses amis là et grimpa les marches qui donnait au premier étage. Il voulait se retrouver seul, juste pendant un moment. La douleur monta le long de sa bras et finit par lui engourdir tout l'épaule. Poussant la porte de la salle de bain, il referma avec brusquerie et s'y colla, se laissant glisser le long de celle ci. Puis, il se redressa et alla se pencher au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, pour y vomir le peu qu'il avait mangé hier…

* * *

¤&¤

* * *

_Cher journal,  
Cela fait plus de cinq jours que Harry Potter se trouve chez moi, au manoir des Malfoy. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de la situation. Si mon père apprenait qu'il vivait sous son toit, le Survivant aurait alors une petite visite de ce cher Mage Noir.  
Je le cache, mais je n'arrive pas à tenir. Je ne mange plus, ou le peu que j'avale, c'est pour le rendre quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cuvette des toilettes. J'ai surpris le regard inquiet de Potter, sur ma pâleur, mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié !  
Et puis je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Harry arrive à se transformer en petit garçon et comment il fait pour redevenir grand. C'est un mystère que je n'arrive pas à cerné. Seulement la rentrée est prévue dans une semaine, et je ne sais pas comment faire, car dés la nuit tombé, Potter se transforme en petit garçon. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait pour redevenir un grand._

_Sinon Seveur me tue ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi chiante qu'elle ! Toujours entrain de fouiner dans les affaires des autres et à poser des questions. Mais je la soupçonne d'être un vampire. Ses foulards ne fait qu'aiguisé ma curiosité. Et ce Isaac ! Il me donne des frissons de dégoût dès que je le vois… J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…_

_

* * *

_

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
Enormes bisous à vous tous et lâchez vos reviews!


End file.
